


Gotta Ride Down Baby

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks going to the carnival with Merlin is the worst idea ever, and balks at going into the Tunnel of Love. But then he finds it wasn't such a bad idea after all. Filled using <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/30557.html?thread=29472093#t29472093">this</a> prompt at KMM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Ride Down Baby

“I can’t believe you made me come here,” Arthur mutters in exasperation for the fifth time that day, and up to this point, Merlin has been ignoring him as they walked through the fairgrounds. Honestly, it’s not so much of walking as it is Merlin darting back and forth between the attractions with an almost child-like glee, and Arthur being dragged around, wishing he was somewhere, anywhere, else.

“Oh come on, I can’t believe you’re not having fun,” Merlin sighs with a click of his tongue, rolling his eyes as he glances back at Arthur, who has gone from being just sullen to full on sulking. _Sulking_. “Why are you being like this?”

Arthur gives his trademark glare, his temper countering the question for him. “Why are you being such a girl?”

“I am not!” Merlin exclaims with a slight squeak, his cheeks growing red with embarrassment as Arthur continues his tirade now that he finally has the chance to let out all his frustrations about the situation. 

“'Can we do this?’ ‘I want cotton candy!’ ‘Let’s go on that ride next!’ Carnivals are for little kids, _Mer_ lin!”

There’s a moment of silence as Merlin casts his gaze downwards, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. “…I‘m having fun though.”

All the fight is sucked out of Arthur at Merlin’s quiet admission, his shoulders sagging as the tension is slowly released from them. He supposes it was his own fault for letting Merlin pick where they went; Arthur was admittedly used to finer dining and ambiance, not eating food fried on a stick while walking around outside as various noises blasted in his ears. This…this was too different.

But that was the whole point, wasn’t it? It was different because Merlin was different, and that’s what attracted Arthur to him in the first place. Merlin, who had enough nerve to call him out as an idiot from the first moment they met, not caring who he was or what his family he came from. Merlin, who had listened attentively to Arthur rant about another argument he had with his father, before giving him sound advice on what Arthur should do about it. Merlin, who never failed to make Arthur laugh, even when he was insulting him, even when Arthur’s heart had been broken by a pretty face over and over again.

Merlin, who was still enjoying his time with Arthur, even if he was being a complete ass.

It’s Arthur’s turn to sigh as he runs a hand through his blond hair with a grimace. “…Fine. We can stay.”

He doubts Merlin was really asking Arthur’s permission, but now that he had it, Merlin brightens immediately and resumes wanting to try everything at least once. They eat things that Arthur personally thinks the human stomach should never be allowed to consume. They go on rides that Arthur considers the very definition of an OSHA violation. They are nearly kicked out of the carnival , but Merlin thankfully pulls Arthur away from the weight guessing booth (‘You guessed thirty pounds over my actual weight! Are you trying to say I’m fat?!‘) before that can happen. They sit on a bench, watching the crowd ramble by, Merlin looking sickly green while Arthur yells at him that this is why he shouldn’t have had that candied apple before they went on the Orbiter while secretly being concerned about the possibility of Merlin getting sick. Fortunately, he doesn’t.

Day has quickly turned into night, and Arthur now walks with his wallet a lot lighter than it was when they first came in, no thanks to the bottle game he is almost positive was rigged. But it doesn’t matter, because Merlin happily carries the stuffed dragon Arthur finally managed to win for him, and for that Arthur is happy. That, and the fact that Merlin has agreed to one more ride before they could leave.

But the smile fades from his lips (yes, _smile_ \--Arthur had finally begun to enjoy himself) as he finally views the ride that Merlin has selected. “You can’t be serious.”

Merlin flushes deeply and fidgets awkwardly, his eyes not sure if they want to be on Arthur or his shoes again. “I’ve always been curious what it’s like…”

Arthur looks at Merlin sharply, and then back at the ride, which probably won the least original title award of the year. “’Tunnel of Love’? You want to go on _that_?”

Not bothering to answer him, Merlin tugs at Arthur’s arm as they go up the ramp to the entrance, Arthur just staring incredulously. “They make you ride in swan boats, how cliché is that? And that water looks absolutely disgusting.”

“It’s not like people swim in it, Arthur.”

“You’re right. I don’t think most of these people bathe at all-ow!”

Arthur rubs the sore spot in the side of his ribs where Merlin jabbed him with his elbow as they settle into one of the boats. Luckily there had been no line (or unluckily, depending on how one looked at it), and if the operator had any thoughts about two men going on the ride together, he kept them to himself, especially after the glare Arthur sent his way.

The boat begins to shift and move, and Arthur wonders if it’s too late to change his mind. But considering the only way to get off the ride now was to wade through the water, he tries to relax in the seat as best as he can, praying it’ll be over soon.

“It’s more like a ‘Tunnel of Nothing’, isn’t it?” he quips loudly, a bit quizzical as he turns to look around; he doesn’t know exactly what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this at all. They were sitting in near complete darkness, the outside noises muffled under the sound of the water hitting the sides of the boat. It was almost soothing, and if the seats were a bit more comfortable, he would be half-tempted to nod off.

“Erm, yeah,” Merlin responds, a slight hint of disappointment in his voice, and Arthur smirks as he rolls his eyes. Knowing Merlin, the man probably expected sappy love music to be playing with cutesy animatronics of bunnies running through papier-mâché fields. If that had been the case, Arthur would have quickly swam back to the entrance, even if the water could be classified as hazardous waste.

“…Hey, Arthur?” Even if he couldn’t see Merlin clearly, Arthur could feel the nervous energy radiating off of him, feel him twitching in his seat. “Thanks. For taking me here I mean.”

Arthur tries to come off as nonchalant, even as his heart skips a beat in his chest. “Yeah, sure.”

They don’t say anything more for a few seconds, the crashing of the water now competing with the sound of Arthur’s pulse thumping in his ears. He is suddenly aware of Merlin’s hand placed by his thigh, the simple touch causing small sparks of electricity to run throughout his skin. He tries to shake it off; the idea that the ‘Tunnel of Love’ might actually be doing its job simply too preposterous to be true.

And yet, he turns his gaze towards Merlin, his eyes finally adjusted enough to the dark that he can make out the other man’s profile. That mess of raven black hair that never fully wanted to cooperate, no matter how many times Merlin tried to comb it out. Those glittering blue eyes that shone brightly even now, as they had an inner fire in them to keep them alight. Those perfect cheekbones that Arthur finds himself stroking before even realizing it, causing Merlin to gasp and look at him in shock. “Arthur?”

He doesn’t answer, moving his hand so his thumb grips Merlin’s chin lightly as Arthur leans forward and presses mouth firmly against Merlin‘s. Earlier, he had gagged dramatically any time Merlin had practically inhaled a overly sugary treat, but now he tastes it all over Merlin’s lips, and Arthur likes it. This is how Merlin tastes, a mixture of sweet and tangy, and Arthur is hungry for more.

And it seems he’s not the only one; although Merlin seemed hesitant at first, he’s eager to respond, a whine in his throat as he turns his body for a better angle. Arthur’s one hand wastes no time to run its fingers through locks of Merlin’s hair, the other one drifting slowly down Merlin’s chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt passionately.

At first it just a mixture of lips, tongues, and gasps of air, but Arthur is quickly becoming conscious of the growing tightness in his jeans. With a possessive growl he picks up Merlin (who probably would have objected at this ‘manhandling‘ any other time) and places him in his lap, letting out a loud hiss as the other man straddles him with a sly wiggle. “Fuck…Merlin…”

Arthur feels Merlin’s grin against his mouth as they continue to kiss, their lips growing sore and bruised by the force, but he doesn’t care. Merlin’s slender fingers swiftly dive under the hem of Arthur’s shirt and up to his abdomen, and while he’s grateful for the extra skin contact, Arthur thrusts his hips upwards to signal what he really wants stroked right now.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispers in Arthur’s ear, his voice so needy and breathless that Arthur nearly comes right there. Gulping deep breaths of air, Arthur begins to explore more of Merlin using only his mouth. A nibble on his ear causes Merlin to squirm deliciously, a suck on his jaw line makes him let out heightened whimper, and a lick to spot between his collar bones almost results in both of their undoing.

He is reaching for the zipper of Merlin’s jeans when Arthur hears it; the slight rumble of music growing louder, and he tears himself away from Merlin for a second to notice that it’s not as dark in the tunnel. He curses under his breath as he figures out the reason: the ride is coming to an end.

Noticing it as well, Merlin timidly untangles himself from Arthur, sliding back into the seat with long drawn out sigh, but is glancing with such unabashed desire that Arthur has to grit his teeth to force down a groan.

As soon as the ride comes to a complete stop, Arthur literally hops out of the boat and practically accosts the operator, shoving money in the other man’s face. “Listen, I want you to let us go on again, but this time stop the ride in the middle for as long as you can.”

Arthur doesn’t care that the ride operator stares at him funny before agreeing to the request. He doesn’t care that he never wanted to come to this carnival in the first place and still ended up having fun. He doesn’t care that he has just made out with his best friend and is anxious for more. All he cares about at the moment is the look Merlin is giving him, a mixture between _I told you this would be a good idea_ and _What are you waiting for?_

“Shut up Merlin,” Arthur mutters as he slides back into the boat, pulling Merlin back into his lap to kiss him before they even re-enter the tunnel, before Merlin can even open his mouth to protest that he didn’t say anything. “Just shut up.”


End file.
